


The M&M sequel

by dragonknuckles



Series: M and M series [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonknuckles/pseuds/dragonknuckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Arthur's a cute little bunny who doesn't do anything traditionally, Gwen and Morgana are nosy, Uther and Mithian are amazing, Elena gets fangirly and Gwaine and Will live to wind Arthur up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The M&M sequel

Title: The M&M sequel  
Pairings: Merlin/Arthur and minor Gwen/Lance and Morgana/Leon  
Rating: R  
Warnings: modern AU, fluff, crack and some homophobia. But oh my God so much fluff. The very fluffiest.  
Disclaimer: I so wish they were mine, but sadly, they are not :(  
Word count: ~4,000  
Summary: In which Arthur's a cute little bunny who doesn't do anything traditionally, Gwen and Morgana are nosy, Uther and Mithian are amazing, Elena gets fangirly and Gwaine and Will live to wind Arthur up.  
AN: I couldn't help it, I had to write a sequel. The idea involving M&M World was just too good to refuse and the fic just built from there. I already have plans to write more in this series, but I swear, I will finish Servant-napped first! The first part of the M&M series [here](http://dragonknuckles.livejournal.com/1701.html). PS, please comment for team Uther because he really is just the coolest parent ever?

“GwenGwenGwen helphelphelp.” Arthur pleads over the phone.  
“Calm down sweetheart. What’s the matter?”  
“Can you meet me in Costa in twenty minutes?”  
“What for?”  
“Coffee you dimwit.” He hears her sigh.  
“I’ll be there in twenty.”

  
*****   


  
Arthur is sitting in Costa, sipping anxiously at an espresso with a cappuccino sitting opposite him when Gwen plonks herself down on the chair.  
“Right. What seems to be the problem?”  
“Drink your cappuccino and I’ll show you. You’ll never shut up if I tell you now.”  
“Arthur, you know how I hate secrets!”  
“You can wait ten minutes Gwen, I’m sure.”  
“Fine,” she huffs, moodily drinking her coffee.  


*****

  
Ten minutes later, Arthur is leading them through the busy shopping centre.  
“Arthur, where are we going?”  
“You’ll see.”  
Gwen’s heart positively gallops when he drags her into Ernest Jones.  
“Oh my GOD Arthur you’re not doing what I think you’re doing!”  
“Gwen, please can I trust you to keep quiet about this? It’s our anniversary in three days and I want it to be perfect.”  
“YOU’RE GOING TO PROPOSE TO MERLIN! PLEASE LET ME TELL MORGANA!”  
“Baby steps, Gwen! I can’t even find the right ring – that’s why I need your help. Nothing says ‘Merlin’ to me.”  
Gwen looks happier than a kid in a sweet shop. Unfortunately, she has that look on her face like she’s going to go about this like a bull in a china shop. She rushes forwards and squeezes him tightly, making him stumble and knock his hip into one of the glass cabinets.  
“Ow, Gwen!”  
“Sorry! Sorry! Tell me what you’re going to do – you must have a plan,” she begs, grinning from ear to ear.  
“I’m taking him to M&M World for the day, and I’m going to buy him anything and everything he wants. I’m going get us a nice lunch while we’re there and then I’m going to do it, like I did when we first told each other we were mad for each other. Then I’m taking him to field where we went to that concert for our first official date and we’ll have a picnic dinner. I’m just missing the damn ring!” Gwen squeals happily whilst clapping her hands together in glee.  
“Oh you are so ADORABLE! Why oh why did you have to be gay!”  
“I’m going to tell Lance you said that.”  
“Not if you want me to keep quiet about this you won’t.” She pulls out her phone, her fingers furious on the buttons.  
“Gwen, what are you doing?”  
“Calling Morgana.” She says as she puts the phone to her ear.  
“Gwen!” Arthur shouts, indignant, as he makes a grab for it, and Gwen slaps his hand away.  
“Do you want my help or not? Morgana! Hi!”  
“Gwen,” Arthur hisses, “if I wanted my sister’s help, I would have asked for it!” Gwen, of course, completely ignores him.  
“Morgana, can you meet me in Ernest Jones in about ten minutes? Morgana, it’ll be worth it, trust me. No I’m not going to buy you anything! Can you just get here, please? I’ll tell you when you get here! Because, it’ll spoil it if I tell you over the phone! Thank you, I’ll see you in ten, goodbye.” Gwen hangs up with an exasperated sigh. “By the way, even if you did want Morgana’s help, your pride would never have allowed you to ask for it.” Arthur scowled at her.

“Alright Gwen, what is it? Oh hello brother mine. She’s dragged you here as well?”  
“Good to see you too, Morgana,” Arthur sighs, “and she didn’t drag me here, I asked her to come. I did not, however, ask her to call my harpy sister.” The sentence fades into a growl as he glares daggers at Gwen, who just beams back at him.  
“Gee, thanks,” Morgana snorts, “why did you ask Gwen to come here of all places?”  
“He needs help picking a ring!” Gwen near shrieks, “and I HAD to have you help as well!”  
Morgana grins, then her hands flail a bit, then her eyes start to water as she pulls Arthur into a hug.  
“My little brother’s growing up!”  
“I am younger by ten minutes.”  
“Eleven.”  
“Oh whatever, I’m getting married first.”  
Morgana does an excited little jig. “You’re getting married! I can’t believe it!”  
“Not if I can’t find a ring, I’m not.”  
“Let’s get to it, then!”

  
*****   


  
After two hours of flitting between what had to be about fifteen jewellers, they find themselves back in Ernest Jones when Gwen points to a ring in a glass cabinet and shouts, “Arthur, Morgana! Look, look! Doesn’t that have Merlin’s name written all over it!” As they walk over, Morgana gasps and clutches Arthur’s sleeves. “Oh Arthur, it’s perfect!” she whispers. And Arthur is inclined to agree with her. The ring is relatively plain, unlike some of the gaudy trash Arthur’s seen, but there is an elegance to it that is so reminiscent of Merlin’s beautiful, lithe body, and all Arthur can think of is how wonderfully it would fit on Merlin’s slender finger. The edges are engraved with delicate patterns and a line of about five or six diamonds are embedded in the platinum. And it’s £1,255. But that doesn’t matter. He’s finally found the perfect ring, and nothing is too much for Merlin. He has the money, after all – he’s been saving up for months. “Excuse me?” Arthur asks, and a shop assistant appears at his elbow.  
“Yes, sir?”  
“I would like to purchase this ring.” Arthur indicates Merlin’s ring in the cabinet. The assistant makes a face.  
“Are you sure sir?”  
“What’s the matter with it?” Morgana demands, frowning.  
“Well, madam, it’s not a very ladylike ring –”  
“No,” Arthur says, “it’s not.” The assistant catches on to what Arthur’s saying and tries to cover up his expression of distaste.  
“I’ll just sort that out for you, sir.”  
“How rude!” Morgana shrills, bristling.  
“Morgana, relax,” Arthur placates her, “I expected people to find it a bit strange.”  
“No!” shouts Gwen, “Morgana’s absolutely right! I’m going to complain to the manager right now!”  
“And I’ll come with you!” Morgana agrees, as they both frogmarch to the till.  
“Excuse me,” Gwen says sweetly to the man at the till, “could we speak to the manager, please?” Arthur ignores them both, focussed on his purchase. He’s just found Merlin’s ring and he’s not about to let the experience be ruined for him by a tiny bit of homophobia.  
“That’ll be £1,255 sir.”  
“Of course.” Arthur hands his card over to the assistant, who is still struggling to wipe that look off of his face while Arthur punches in the pin.  
“Thank you for shopping with us, sir. I hope you have a pleasant day.” Arthur nods and is about to leave with the ring when a hand falls down on the assistant’s shoulder at the same time Gwen and Morgana reappear at his side. The assistant swivels round and turns pale when he sees his boss standing behind him.  
“Gilli,” the manager begins. The assistant – Gilli apparently – gulps.  
“Yes sir?”  
“Were you rude to this man because of his sexuality?”  
“I – I didn’t intend to be sir.”  
“Did I tell you my sister has a wife, Gilli?”  
“You um – you didn’t mention it, sir.”  
“Put your uniform on the side when you leave, Gilli.” The assistant just stammers before rushing off to the back room.  
“I’m ever so sorry,” says the manager, “please, do take a voucher for your trouble.”  
“It wasn’t your fault – ”  
“I know. But take it, please, as a matter of principle.” Arthur smiles as he accepts the voucher from the manager’s hand.  
“Thank you.” He says sincerely.  
“Not a problem,” The manager dismisses, “good luck!” He nods to the bag in Arthur’s hand. As they leave the shop, Arthur feels accomplished and satisfied, largely from his purchase but admittedly a little from seeing Gilli get sacked.

  
*****   


  
“Let’s go back to mine for lunch,” Morgana suggests as they walk out of the shopping centre.  
“I don’t know, Morgana, there’s still a lot I have to do –” Arthur starts.  
“Leon’s cooking.”  
“Alright then.”

  
*****   


  
“Leon!” Morgana squeals as she opens the door.  
“Hiya sweetheart,” Leon answers from the kitchen as he walks into the living room and kisses Morgana sweetly on the lips and wrapping an arm around her.  
“Leon you have to see!” Gwen demands, flopping herself down on the sofa.  
“What is it?”  
“Show him Arthur!” Arthur sighs and hands the bag over to Leon, who looks at it questioningly before taking out the small blue velvet box and opening it to reveal Merlin’s ring.  
“Look, mate, I like you and all, but this is too much.” Arthur tips head back and laughs, glad that someone wasn’t jumping up and down and clapping their hands. “In all seriousness, Arthur, this is fantastic, I’m so happy for you both.” Leon’s a real man hugger, so it doesn’t surprise Arthur in the slightest when he’s squeezed tightly in Leon’s embrace.  
“While we’re all here,” Arthur says, “rules. Now Gwen, I don’t mind if you tell Lance, but I swear to God if anyone tells Gwaine or Will they will not make it to the wedding.” The others laugh as Arthur shouts “I’m serious!” as they settle around the dining room table to eat.  
“So what are you going to do now?” Morgana inquires.  
“Well,” Arthur starts, “first I’m going to enjoy Leon’s cooking. Then I’m going to see father and Mithian to tell them the good news. And then I’m going to Ealdor to ask Hunith for her blessing.”  
“Awwwww!” The girls coo in unison. Arthur himself is particularly happy to be visiting his father who will be genuinely pleased with the news. He hadn’t been particularly accepting when Arthur came out, and Arthur and Morgana had fallen out with Uther for all of his loose morals and distance from them since Ygraine died. However, since meeting Mithian, Uther had humbled into the father that normal families had. He had slowly started to rebuild his relationship with his children and Arthur had never seen him so carefree. Arthur and Morgana loved the new Uther (who hugged people now and everything) and sometimes Arthur felt a slight pang of envy that he was never able to soften his father the way Mithian had, but Arthur couldn’t resent her – she had been like rock in the Pendragon family.

  
*****   


  
When Arthur knocks on the large oak door to his father’s house, he’s a bundle of nerves and anticipation. He can’t wait to share the news. The door swings open and Arthur is welcomed by the sight of Mithian in her ‘daytime clothes’ which consist of an oversized onesie and large, fluffy slippers. “Arthur!” she exclaims in surpise, before going up on tiptoe to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “To what do we owe the pleasure?”  
“Is father here too? I wish to share some news.”  
“Yes, he is. Uther!”  
“Yes honey?”  
“Arthur’s here!”  
“I’ll be down in a minute!”  
“What are you doing at the moment that means you can’t come down now?”  
“I’m having a shit!”  
“Uther Pendragon!” Mithian mock scolds, while Arthur collapses into laughter. The Uther Arthur had grown up with would never have said that. He points an accusing finger at Mithian.  
“You have been a bad influence on him.” Mithian smacks him in the side.  
“You love me really. Would you like some tea?”  
“I’d love some.”  
“Me too!” Uther shouts from upstairs.  
“Make it yourself!” Mithian half shouts back, half laughs. She makes him one anyway.

“So Arthur,” Uther says as he pulls away from his tea and setting it down on the saucer, “what’s this news of yours?”  
“Oh, yes,” Mithian adds, “I forgot there was a reason you popped by.” Uther chuckles and puts an arm around her shoulder, giving her a fond smile and a kiss to her hair. Arthur’s heart swells up at the sight and he hopes that he and Merlin will be just like them when they reach their age. (Well, Arthur says their age, but Mithian is about ten years younger than Uther). Arthur says nothing, just takes the blue box from his back pocket and passing it to his father. Uther looks at him curiously and Mithian leans into Uther’s shoulder to see when he slowly opens the box.  
“Oh Arthur, it’s gorgeous! That must have cost you a fortune!” Mithian gasps, before rushing over to wrap him tightly in her arms. “I’m so happy for you two!”  
“Steady on,” Arthur laughs, “I haven’t even asked him yet.”  
“Are you going to this Saturday?” Uther asks, closing the box.  
“Yes,” Arthur exclaims with surprise, “how did you know that?”  
“It’s your anniversary on Saturday, isn’t it?”  
“Yes,” Arthur whispers, voice husky with emotion, “yes it is.” Arthur feels touched that Uther had remembered such an important detail in his son’s life, whereas when Arthur and Morgana had been young, they were lucky if Uther made it to their birthday party.  
“I’m proud of you, son.” And then Uther is bundling him into a group hug.

  
*****   


  
Arthur can smell scones in the oven as soon as he steps out of his car, parked outside Merlin’s mother’s house. He grins as he anticipates the box full he’ll probably get when he tells Hunith his plans. Sure enough, when the door opens, the woman is wearing a floral apron and there is flour smudged on her face. “Arthur! What brings you all the way to Ealdor?” she asks as ushers him into the house.  
“I wanted to ask you something.”  
“Me, dear?” she queries as the oven beeps, “oh, that’ll be the scones. Would you like one?” Arthur smiles to himself.  
“I would love anything you bake, Hunith.”  
“Oh, you,” she envelopes him in a hug, “stop being such a kiss arse.” Arthur cracks up – Hunith is as bad as his father.

  
*****   


  
“So,” Hunith starts, as she places two plates on the table with steaming hot scones on them, “what was it you needed to come all this way to ask me?”  
“Well, I had wanted to do this properly.”  
“Do what properly, dear?”  
Arthur, as he had done at this father’s house, took the box containing the ring from his back pocket and passed it to her. She looks him in the eyes, briefly, before opening the box. She stares at the ring, and Arthur says, “I wanted to ask for your blessing.” Hunith raises her gaze from the ring, and Arthur sees that there are tears brimming in her eyes. He only notices it briefly, because before he knows it, she has launched herself at him.  
“My little baby boy is going to get married!” she half squeals, half sobs, “you’re going to be my son in law!” Arthur laughs as puts his arms around her tiny shoulders.  
“He hasn’t said yes yet.”  
“He will if I have anything to do with it!”  
“I’ll take that as your blessing,” Arthur joked.  
“My blessing and my profound gratitude!” She rushes up to get the phone.  
“Hunith,” Arthur warns, “what are you doing?”  
“I’m calling everybody to come over! Will’s father, Lance’s parents, everyone!” Arthur wants to say that he wants to keep this quiet until Saturday, but when he sees the excitement and unfettered joy on Hunith’s face, he can’t bring himself to say anything.  
“Just make sure Will doesn’t find out – you know how rubbish he is at keeping secrets.”  
“Don’t I know it, dear!”

  
*****   


  
“Where are we going?” Merlin asks, jumping in the seat.  
“Patience, Merlin,” Arthur scolds.  
“Arthur!”  
“Merlin.”  
“Arthur!”  
“We’ve already established my name, Merlin.”  
“Arthur, you know how I hate surprises!”  
“I’m sure you can put up with just one for our anniversary, can’t you Merlin?” Merlin just crosses his arms and pouts. “So mature,” Arthur chuckles, “it’s not far now, I promise. Now shut up, you’re distracting me from my driving.”

  
*****   


  
“I can’t believe you took me to M&M World for our anniversary,” Merlin says over lunch, “you really are a hopeless romantic, aren’t you?” Arthur smiles nervously and leans over to give Merlin a quick kiss.  
“I shan’t bother next time, shall I?”  
“No,” Merlin answers, “next time I get to spoil you.”  
“Seriously though,” Arthur asks, “do you like it?”  
“I love it,” Merlin says sincerely, putting his hand on Arthur’s.  
“Well that’s good,” Arthur replies, “because I have another surprise for you.”  
“Are trying to turn me into a spoilt brat?”  
“Just close your eyes.” Merlin cocks an eyebrow at him. “Please? For me?” Merlin sighs exaggeratingly, before doing as he was told. “No peeking.” Arthur then gets down on one knee, opening the box containing the ring. “Ok, open them.” Merlin opens his eyes, and his jaw drops in shock. “Now, I know you hate romantic gestures, which is quite frankly, for an English Lit student, very odd. Thankfully, I got a degree in Psychology so you’re not getting poetry, I can promise you that. The plain and simple fact is that I love you. I think I always have. So, Merlin Emrys – will you be the Captain America to my Iron Man?” Merlin laughs as tears make tracks down his face, remembering that first night when he had compared their love to his two favourite Avengers.  
“Why do you get to be Iron Man?”  
“Because my colour’s red and yours is blue. I get to be Iron Man because I’m cooler than you.”  
“Hey, you promised no poetry.”  
“If that’s the only promise I don’t keep, I’ll die happy. You know, you still haven’t given me an answer.” Arthur tries to joke, but honestly, he’s getting rather nervous down here.  
“You think I’d be crying if I wasn’t going to say yes? Yes, I’ll marry you!” Arthur smiles in relief as he slips the ring onto Merlin’s finger, and a table of eighteen year old girls next to them bursts into applause. Arthur blushes as he stands, before the breath is knocked out of him by Merlin leaping into his arms and kissing him senseless.  
“Get a room!” Shouts an older man from the corner of the little café.  
“I don’t care!” Merlin shouts back, pulling his lips from Arthur’s, “I’m getting married!”

  
*****   


  
“You really did this whole romance thing properly, didn’t you?” Merlin asks, settling down in the grass as Arthur uncorks the champagne.  
“That’s debatable,” Arthur answers, sitting down beside him, “I cooked barely any of this picnic myself, for example – Leon helped me. And I proposed to you using an Avengers reference.”  
“Well that’s because you’re an awful cook,” Arthur thumps him at that, “and you know me.”  
“I’m not an _awful_ cook.”  
“Arthur, no decent cook fucks up Angel Delight.”  
“That was one time.”  
“Yet we’ve not had Angel Delight since.”  
“Then we’ll have Angel Delight and M&Ms tomorrow.”  
They sit down in companionable silence, eating their picnic and drinking champagne. After a while Merlin says, “who knows about all this? Was I the last and all of you nasty, horrible lot have been keeping it from me?”  
“Well,” Arthur begins, “initially I had only intended to tell father, Mithian and your mother, to ask her blessing. But then I couldn’t pick a ring so I called Gwen, who called Morgana, who told Leon and now I don’t know who knows.” Merlin tips his head back and laughs.  
“So you have all been keeping it from me! Conspiracy! I can’t believe my own mother knew before I did! You know she’s going to want grandkids now, don’t you?”  
“Would that be such a bad thing?” Arthur asks in a soft voice.  
“You’ve thought about it?”  
“Well I don’t want them straight away – I want to enjoy married life for a little while at least,” Arthur smiles and lays his head on Merlin’s shoulder, “but yeah, I’ve thought about it. Have you?”  
“It’s crossed my mind before, but I’ve never given it serious thought. Do you know their names?”  
“If we have a girl, I wanted Ygraine, for my mother. For a boy, I pondered Alistair for a while but I didn’t think you’d like it.”  
“No son of mine is having a posh twat name like Alistair!”  
“Merlin,” Arthur nudges his shoulder, “my great grandfather was called Alistair.”  
“Exactly! You and your posh old fashioned traditions! The poor boy would be an old man at the age of four!”  
“What about you then? Have you got any names?”  
“Well… I change my mind a lot.”  
“Go on.”  
“I like the idea of naming them after old influential people, like my favourite Greek characters. But whereas you could get away with Alexander or Philip, I can’t very well call them Hephaestion or Patroclus.”  
“You are so very strange, Merlin Emrys.”  
“Says the man who proposed in M&M World using an Avengers reference. And is shagging and agreeing to marry said weirdo.”  
“Touché.”

  
*****   


  
Merlin was excited and apprehensive when he walked into work that Monday. There was absolutely no way his mood and his ring (his beautiful, hand crafted and quite likely very expensive ring!) were going to escape Elena’s notice. She may be incredibly uncoordinated but damn, that girl had the eyes of a hawk.  
“Morning Elena,” Merlin called cheerily as he strolled into their shared office.  
“You seem happy for a Monday morning.”  
“And why shouldn’t I be? It’s a lovely day.” Elena narrowed her eyes and scrutinised him.  
“Who are you and what have you done with Merlin? You know, Merlin? The lanky gay fellow who absolutely hates Monday morn – what. Is. That?!” And sure enough, her eyes are fixed on the ring that fit perfectly on Merlin’s finger.  
“A mood ring, Elena,” Merlin retorts, rolling his eyes, but unable to pull off the full effect for the massive grin he can’t for the life of him wipe off of his face.  
“OH MY GOD LET ME SEE!” Elena squeals as she scoots her chair next to Merlin, earning a glare from Mordred across the hall from them. She grabs Merlin’s hand and pulls it close to her face to examine the ring. “Oh, it’s beautiful! Give me details!” So instead of working, like they ought to have been doing, Merlin spent the morning telling Elena _e _verything_._ “You two are so cute!” she cries, “come on, we have to show the girls in admin!” Unfortunately for Merlin, the girls in admin – Vivian, Sophia and Freya – were no less enthusiastic.

*****

“Morning Will!” Arthur calls as he strides into work, happy as you please. “Merlin tell you the good news yet?”  
“What?” Will asks, bounding towards him, “what good news? Arthur Pendragon you tell me right now!” Arthur merely chuckles in response. He supposes that Merlin would have had no opportunity to spread his joy as that particular Sunday, the only place joy was being spread was in the bedroom. And the kitchen. And the shower. And the sofa. And the living room floor.  
“Arthur!” Will smacks him round the head.  
“Why are you smacking Mr Pendragon?” Gwaine asks, mock politely. Why did Arthur hire his friends again? He knew they were utterly useless.  
“Merlin has good news and Arthur won’t tell me what it is!”  
“Good news? I wasn’t aware of any news!”  
“That is because,” Arthur says, waggling a finger at them both, “neither of you are any good at keeping your traps shut!”  
“Why’s that important? Is it bad news?” Gwaine asks, confused.  
“No! I proposed on Saturday and I didn’t want Merlin to find out before I did it!” Arthur’s met with silence and twin grins.  
“Merlin and Arthur sitting in a tree….” Will starts singing.  
“K-I-S-S-I-N-G….” Gwaine continues.  
“Oh shut it you two, or you’re fired!”  
“First comes love,” they sing together, “second comes MARRIAGE!”  
“SHUT UP!” Arthur mock yells, whilst laughing.  
“And third,” says Gwaine in a posh voice, “comes rampant gay sex all night long.” Will positively cackles while Arthur just glares at the same time as trying to stop his answering grin. He fails.

  
*****   


  
Merlin and Arthur hold a party Friday night to celebrate their engagement.  
“To the future Merlin Pendragon,” Arthur says, clinking his glass against Merlin’s.  
“Arthur Emrys.”  
“Pendragon-Emrys.”  
“Emrys-Pendragon.”  
“We’ll see.”  


*End*


End file.
